The present invention relates to an endoscsope structure which allows a CCD camera to be secured to the proximal end of the endoscope in a sterile environment at the location where the endoscope exits the body cavity.
The transmission of light through thin fibers of glass or plastic have permitted a variety of instruments for the visualization of otherwise inaccessible organs and tissues inside the human body. Such instruments are broadly referred to as endoscopes and have been useful in the diagnosis and treatment of, for example, gastro intestinal and respiratory diseases.
In recent years, thin, flexible optical fibers have allowed for the remote viewing, photography, biopsy and surgery of organs and tissues. Such thin, flexible optical fibers, also known as fiber optics, are incorporated in endoscopes to enable the transmission of light to illuminate the internal space being viewed and/or enabling the object so illuminated to be viewed. Generally, the viewing capability is accomplished by aligning multiple fibers of that the relative position of each fiber is the same at each end of the bundle. The methods and apparatus of transmitting the images thereon is well known.
In addition to light and image transmission, endoscopes frequently have auxiliary channels through which fluids can pass, either to or from the observation site or through which implements and tools can be remotely controlled. In addition to the above, fiber optics are used in guiding laser radiation for applications in surgery, fluorescent methods of diagnosis and high intensity illumination. The fiber optics and endoscopes have also been applied to the development of a variety of transducers for the measurement and monitoring of parameters, such as blood flow, temperature, pressure and the like.
Typical endoscopes presently include a bundle of fiber optics, each having a light transmitting core and an outer cladding. The light enters the end of the core and through internal reflections passes down the core to the other end. A multiplicity of such fiber optics may be gathered together in a bundle along which light passes down the core to the other end. A second bundle, arranged in a coherent manner, may also be incorporated to provide a means of viewing the illuminated area at the distal end of the endoscope. The illuminating bundle, the visualizing bundle and the auxiliary channels, if any, are gathered together in a multi-lumen or hollow cylindrical sheath.
The proximal end of the endoscope usually has associated with it a video camera to read the optical signal. Usually a CCD camera, say less than about 1 inch in diameter is used. It is preferred to place the camera as near as possible to the location where the endoscope exits the body. However, when this is done the camera must be sterilized before each use or it must be covered with a sterile shroud or drape. Because the optical signal must go from the endoscope to the interior of the camera, this presents a window problem.
The present invention overcomes this problem by combining a sterile drape with a sterile endoscope.
Broadly the invention comprises an endoscope having a sleeve-like drape secured in a retracted position at the proximal end of the endoscope. The proximal end of the endoscope is secured to a CCD camera. The drape is extended to telescope over and envelop the camera. The drape can extend over the camera and along the cable associated with the camera as far as necessary. That is, either out of the sterile operating region or until it meets and overlaps another sterile drape.